Cycle Chaos  Episode 3 : Mission Victoria
by Scilia
Summary: L'ODS se porte au secours d'un des leurs qui a été kidnappé et en apprend plus sur son passé.


**Cycle Chaos**

**Episode 3 : Mission Victoria**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Chaos ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Par contre, Sarah MacLane et Victoria Hart sont à moi, c'est toujours un début ^^

**Classement :** Espionnage, drame, romance, lemon/nc17

**Résumé :** L'ODS se porte au secours d'un des leurs qui a été kidnappé et en apprend plus sur son passé.

**Note de l'auteur :** Plus j'avance dans cette série de fics, plus les choses deviennent sombres comparées à la série Chaos. Michael, Casey, Rick et Billy ont leur caractère et leurs faiblesses. J'essaye de les voir au-delà du cadre de la série, d'abord en intégrant MacLane à l'ODS puis… vous verrez bien ^^

Je dois prévenir qu'il y a un lemon/nc17 dans cette histoire mais j'ai essayé de le faire plus sage que ce que j'ai pu écrire par le passé.

Encore une fois, je dois remercier ma soïra sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas vu le jour. Merci pour ta patience, les séances de brainstorming et de me supporter depuis si longtemps.

Une dernière précision, l'histoire reprend à la fin de l'épisode 2 : Mission Svetlana donc si vous ne l'avez pas lue, vous risquez d'être perdu.

Bienvenue dans mon monde…

* * *

><p>- Tu ne veux vraiment pas essayer ? Souffla Billy à son oreille d'une voix rauque.<p>

MacLane se souvenait encore des frissons qu'avait déclenché en elle les quelques mots que Collins avait murmuré à son oreille alors qu'ils s'embrassaient devant le BlackFinn. Ce soir-là, elle aurait volontiers succombée au charme de l'Ecossais, sentant plus que les autres soirs la douleur et l'absence qu'elle ressentait à cette période de l'année depuis le décès de ses parents. Ils étaient mort depuis près de dix ans mais voir les décorations accrochées dans les rues, les familles faisant leurs emplettes pour gâter leurs proches, l'esprit de Noël qui régnait sur la ville recouverte de neige… Tout cela la déprimait sans qu'elle ne l'ait jamais avoué à personne.

- Ton absence va finir par être remarquée, souffla Sarah qui n'avait pourtant pas envie de quitter les bras de l'Ecossais.

Il en était conscient. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère trop longtemps en compagnie de leurs amis mais il n'arrivait pas à la laisser partir. Billy captura à nouveau ses lèvres pour un dernier baiser passionné auquel Sarah répondit sans hésiter. Il rompit leur étreinte à contrecœur, plongeant dans le regard émeraude de sa compagne qui brillait de désir contenu.

- La vraie raison pour laquelle je n'aime pas les irlandais, confia Billy à mi-voix, c'est parce que l'une d'elle m'a brisé le cœur il y a très longtemps.

Sarah lui offrit un léger sourire, consciente qu'il ne se confiait que très peu et de la valeur qu'il accordait à cette révélation. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire de mal, bien au contraire, mais elle se rappelait très bien lui avoir dit dans la planque où ils s'étaient retrouvés après avoir enlevé Svetlana, une petite fille kidnappée pour faire pression sur sa mère, qu'ils se ressemblaient trop pour pouvoir construire quelque chose ensemble. Et elle le pensait sincèrement, même si elle devait reconnaitre que les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés durant la mission ne l'avaient pas laissée indifférente. Les yeux bleus de Collins ne la quittaient pas, il sentait qu'elle jaugeait le pour et le contre mais il savait aussi bien qu'elle où tout cela allait les mener.

- J'en suis désolée, répondit-elle finalement, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire souffrir mais…

- Alors ne dis plus rien, supplia Billy en caressant sa joue. J'ai aussi l'impression que tout va trop vite, Sarah.

- L'ODS est en « stand by » durant les fêtes, j'ai besoin de ces quelques jours pour réfléchir.

- Je comprends, murmura l'Ecossais qui ne se reconnaissait plus vraiment, peut-être que c'est à cause de cette mission…

Sarah déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter son étreinte. Il devait retourner à l'intérieur du bar, profiter de la présence de sa mère qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis qu'il avait été expulsé d'Ecosse. Ils avaient tout leur temps. Si ce qu'ils ressentaient ce soir était réel, et non dû à l'excitation d'avoir réussi à sauver Svetlana et sa mère, ils pourraient aviser après les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle lui tourna le dos et partit en direction du métro avant de s'arrêter pour le regarder une dernière fois. Il sourit en la voyant faire. Il avait parié intérieurement qu'elle agirait ainsi. Sarah lui rendit son sourire, gravant l'image de Billy, les mains dans les poches, faisant fi des flocons de neige qui tombaient sur lui.

Quelque chose clochait nota soudain la jeune femme. Le sourire de Billy s'effaça de son visage. Chaque flocon qui le recouvrait le faisait disparaitre peu à peu. Sarah hurla son prénom et tenta de se redresser. La réalité la rattrapa quand elle réalisa que ses cris étaient étouffés par un bâillon et qu'elle était attachée les mains dans le dos dans un endroit sombre. La panique la submergea. Elle essaya de se rappeler comment elle était arrivée là et qui l'avait kidnappée mais elle ne trouva aucune réponse à ses questions. La seule certitude qui lui restait, c'était qu'où qu'elle soit sur la planète, les membres de l'ODS ne la laisserait pas tomber. Ils allaient venir la chercher, il fallait juste qu'elle soit patiente, se morigéna-t-elle en s'obligeant à retrouver son calme.

* * *

><p>Victoria Hart s'étira longuement en entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait dormi chez sa sœur après une soirée un peu arrosée. Elle étouffa un bâillement et se leva du canapé où elle avait passé la nuit. Une odeur de café frais flottait dans l'air, attirant la jeune femme dans la cuisine. Elle trouva une note près de la cafetière sur laquelle sa sœur avait griffonné quelques mots lui indiquant qu'elle était allée faire un jogging. Victoria se servit une tasse du breuvage foncé et retourna dans le salon. Elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre qui donnait accès à une petite terrasse surplombant la rue. Elle repéra sa sœur qui venait de sortir de l'immeuble à sa queue de cheval rousse. Elle portait un caleçon noir et un polaire vert d'eau. Vicky la suivit des yeux jusqu'au coin de la rue. Elle n'était pas adepte de ce genre de sport, préférant s'entrainer dans un club privé qu'elle fréquentait à New-York. Elle repéra un van blanc, sans aucun signe distinctif, piler devant sa sœur qui s'apprêtait à traverser la rue. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un homme surgit derrière elle et la poussa à l'intérieur du véhicule dont un complice avait ouvert la portière latérale. Le premier agresseur monta aussi et la porte se referma tandis que le van disparaissait dans la circulation.<p>

- Sarah ! S'écria Victoria qui avait peine à réaliser qu'elle venait d'être témoin de l'enlèvement de sa sœur.

Aucun des passants présents dans la rue n'avait réagi. Tout c'était passé si vite qu'elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle avait vraiment vu. Elle rentra à l'intérieur de l'appartement en remarquant qu'elle tremblait. Vicky attrapa le téléphone posé sur un meuble bas et composa le numéro du portable de Sarah qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Une sonnerie retentit dans la chambre de cette dernière. Victoria entra dans la pièce pour découvrir le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit.

- C'est pas vrai, gémit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Elle était venue à Washington pour passer un peu de temps avec sa sœur mais aussi pour lui parler d'un problème. Victoria savait que Sarah travaillait pour la CIA et elle était la plus à même de pouvoir l'aider. Son regard tomba sur l'armoire. La veille, elle l'avait aperçue y ranger son arme et sa carte d'identification. Elle se leva et ouvrit les portes du placard, repoussant les cintres de la penderie d'un geste brusque. Elle avisa un petit coffre-fort. La jeune femme réfléchit un instant et tenta la date de naissance de Sarah sans succès. Sa sœur était trop futée pour avoir choisi une date si simple que n'importe qui pouvait connaitre par contre… Victoria sut que son intuition était juste lorsqu'elle tapa la date de leur première rencontre. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsque la porte se déverrouilla. Elle attrapa l'arme et la carte d'identification qu'elle cherchait et referma le coffre. Son idée était complètement folle, songea-t-elle avant de revenir au centre de la chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle ne se coiffait pas de la même manière mais l'illusion lui semblait crédible puisque Sarah était sa jumelle. Les seuls à même de retrouver cette dernière était les membres de l'équipe dont elle faisait partie. Elle devait aller à Langley pour leur expliquer la situation de vive voix. Vicky ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, elle attrapa l'un des tailleurs pantalons gris de sa sœur ainsi qu'un chemisier vert pale et alla se préparer.

* * *

><p>Moins d'une heure plus tard, grâce au GPS installée dans la voiture de Sarah, Victoria se présentait au poste de garde de la CIA. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux roux en queue de cheval comme elle avait vu sa sœur les porter la veille au soir. Sur le siège passager, il y avait son sac à main dans lequel elle avait rangé l'arme et la carte d'identification.<p>

- Bonjour, je peux voir votre badge ? Demanda le gardien après qu'elle se soit arrêtée devant la barrière.

- Bien sûr, répondit Victoria avec un sourire alors qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'être découverte.

L'homme regarda la carte qu'elle avait sortit de son sac et lui fit signe de passer lorsqu'un garde à l'intérieur de la guérite l'interpella.

- Hey MacLane, l'apostropha-t-il en approchant.

Victoria se sentit blêmir mais elle tourna un visage neutre vers l'homme qui s'était appuyé contre la voiture pour lui parler. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les collègues de Sarah avant d'être découverte.

- Chapeau pour le tuyau sur le match d'hier, j'ai gagné un bon paquet !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Vicky soulagée avant de rajouter, je suis un peu pressée ce matin.

- Encore merci et bonne journée, lança-t-il en se redressant en faisant signe à son collègue d'ouvrir la barrière.

Victoria soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans le parking souterrain. Un moment, elle avait cru la supercherie éventée et avait senti son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Elle se demanda comment Sarah arrivait à gérer tout ce stress. Elle se gara et prit cinq minutes pour se calmer avant de sortir de la voiture son sac à la main. Vicky croisa un homme dans le parking et nota qu'il avait passé sa carte d'identification autour de son cou. Elle l'imita tout en le suivant de loin vers l'ascenseur.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à arriver en retard on dirait, fit Blanke, un agent qui aidait de temps en temps l'ODS, avec un clin d'œil de connivence en retenant l'ascenseur quand il l'aperçut.

- Panne de réveil, répondit Victoria avec un sourire contrit.

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait un problème lorsque la cabine se referma. Elle ignorait totalement à quel étage travaillait sa sœur et encore moins dans quel bureau. Blanke engagea la conversation mais ne se formalisa pas du fait qu'elle répondait par monosyllabe en se demandant comment faire. Les portes s'ouvrirent et l'agent qui l'accompagnait sortit sur le palier avant de se retourner vers elle surpris.

- Tu ne vas pas au bureau de l'ODS ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Si, bien sûr, répondit-elle précipitamment en constatant qu'il l'attendait.

Elle sortit de la cabine et lui lança un sourire avant de le suivre lorsqu'il passa des doubles portes sur lesquelles étaient inscrites _Clandestine Administration and Oversight Service._

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait hier soir, fit Blanke d'un ton complice, mais tu as l'air…

- Sarah, l'interrompit Martinez en sortant de la salle de pause, tu es en retard.

- Euh…désolée, s'excusa Victoria avant de lui emboiter le pas soulagée d'être débarrassée de l'autre agent.

- Michael est de mauvaise humeur ce matin, la prévint Rick en arrivant devant la porte de l'ODS.

Il passa son badge pour la débloquer et entra dans la pièce. Vicky le suivit et referma la porte doucement. Il y avait quatre hommes à l'intérieur, chacun assis devant un bureau. Plusieurs étagères garnies de dossiers occupaient le fond de la salle et des cartes étaient placardées aux murs avec plusieurs documents.

- Te voilà enfin, grommela Dorset en lui jetant à peine un regard, tu as loupé une réunion sans intérêt avec Higgins

- Désolée, lança Victoria avant de s'asseoir au seul bureau de libre qu'elle supposa être celui de Sarah.

Collins croisa son regard et elle lui sourit avant de poser son sac à ses pieds. Il reporta son attention sur son écran avant de revenir à elle. Quelque chose clochait sans que l'Ecossais n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Malick et Martinez ne semblaient rien avoir remarqué. De même que Dorset qui s'était disputé avec Fay d'après ce qu'il avait vaguement compris à la manière dont leur chef s'était refermé comme une huitre.

- Tu peux me passer le dossier Wilkins, demanda soudain Collins.

- Bien sûr, bafouilla Victoria en cherchant des yeux ce qu'il voulait sur le bureau.

Billy remarqua un grain de beauté sur la nuque de la jeune femme, qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu auparavant, et aussi qu'elle n'avait pas rangé son sac à main dans le dernier tiroir en bas de son bureau comme à son habitude. Ce qui lui fit vraiment douter de l'identité de Sarah, outre le fait qu'il lui avait demandé un dossier qui n'existait pas, ce fut de voir qu'elle ne portait pas le collier qu'il lui avait offert deux semaines plus tôt, la nuit de la Saint Sylvestre. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il le lui avait accroché autour du cou ce soir-là. Leur relation n'avait pas vraiment évoluée mais Billy avait noté avec plaisir qu'elle ne se séparait pas de son cadeau. En apparence, ils étaient semblables à eux-mêmes et continuaient de se chamailler régulièrement, au grand dam de leur trois collègues, mais ils savaient tous les deux que les choses étaient différentes sans vraiment vouloir sauter le pas. Ils s'étaient contentés de quelques baisers volés à l'extérieur du QG et d'un diner au restaurant sans aller plus loin qu'un flirt innocent.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Collins en se redressant brusquement.

- Sarah, répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait convaincant.

Dorset, Malick et Martinez portèrent leur attention sur leurs deux collègues.

- Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme, déclara l'Ecossais en se tournant vers eux tout en la montrant du doigt, mais ce n'est pas Sarah.

- Tu as pris quelque chose ? S'enquit Dorset en se demandant s'il était dans son état normal.

- Enfin, Billy, qui veux-tu que cela soit d'autre ? L'interrogea Martinez surpris parce qu'il venait de dire.

- C'est Michael qui est censé être paranoïaque, intervint Casey, si cette jeune femme n'est pas Sarah, qui est-elle ?

- Sa jumelle, répondit Victoria au bout d'un long silence où elle avait sentit les quatre hommes l'observer.

- Sarah est fille unique, répliqua Rick certain de lui.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- J'ai l'impression que nous avons tout notre temps pour l'écouter, déclara Michael qui s'était levé et se tenait à coté de Billy devant la jeune femme.

- Non, vous vous trompez, répondit Victoria, Sarah a été enlevée et je crains que cela ne soit de ma faute.

* * *

><p>Sarah replongea dans ses souvenirs, oubliant pour un court moment les tortures que lui faisait subir ses kidnappeurs. Elle avait bien cru que son heure était venue lorsque l'homme qui commandait avait tardé à ordonner à son subordonné de la sortir de la baignoire où il lui avait plongé la tête. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps et ignorait depuis quand elle était captive. L'interrogatoire qu'elle avait subi avait augmenté la colère celui-ci, il voulait des réponses à ses questions. Elle frissonna, allongée sur le sol en sous-vêtements. Il avait voulu l'humilier en lui ôtant ses vêtements mais elle était plus forte qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Les cordes qui lui maintenaient les mains derrière le dos blessèrent ses poignets lorsqu'elle essaya de changer de position. Sarah ferma les yeux et revint en pensée au dernier jour de l'année.<p>

Madame Collins l'avait invitée à passer le réveillon avec Billy et elle. La jeune femme avait d'abord songé à poliment refuser. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'Ecossais puisque l'ODS était en « stand by » le temps des fêtes de fin d'années. Michael et Fay s'étaient envolés pour Paris, profitant du cadeau de la jeune femme. Rick et Adèle avaient choisi un chalet isolé à Aspen et Casey n'avait rien dévoilé de ses plans qui incluaient deux charmantes personnes. Sarah avait souvent pensé à Billy mais avait été incapable de comprendre cette soudaine attirance qui les avait rapprochés. Elle avait été tentée de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais avait préféré le laisser profiter de la visite de sa mère. Le coup de fil de cette dernière, qui avait eu son numéro par l'intermédiaire de son fils, l'avait surprise et malgré ses efforts, elle n'avait pu décliner l'invitation. Le diner s'était bien passé. Billy avait été charmant, les faisant rire avec plusieurs anecdotes concernant de vieilles missions. Madame Collins était une excellente cuisinière avait pu constater Sarah, qui ne pouvait déjà plus rien avaler, lorsqu'elle revint avec un gâteau traditionnel écossais appelé Black bun. Maureen lui en servit une bonne part en précisant avec fierté qu'elle avait gagné le concours du meilleur gâteau à la dernière fête de quartier. MacLane s'était forcée à avaler quelques bouchées pour lui faire plaisir et avait découvert que le Black bun ressemblait au pudding anglais. Elle avait pris congé peu après minuit, remerciant chaleureusement la mère de Billy pour le repas. Ce dernier l'avait accompagnée dans le hall de l'immeuble prétendument pour lui héler un taxi mais les deux femmes n'étaient pas dupes.

- Merci d'être venue, fit Collins lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur.

- J'ai passé une bonne soirée, répondit Sarah légèrement gênée de se retrouver seule avec lui.

Un couple poussa la porte de l'immeuble en riant, les obligeant à se mettre près du mur pour les laisser entrer dans la cabine qui était toujours à l'étage. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Billy avait pensé à ce moment un millier de fois depuis qu'il savait qu'elle venait pour le réveillon. Il n'avait guère eu le temps de s'ennuyer depuis leur dernière rencontre, profitant de la présence de sa mère pour lui faire découvrir ce pays qui l'avait accueilli mais ses pensées revenaient souvent vers Sarah. Sa vie lui plaisait telle qu'elle était. Il était libre de ses mouvements, n'avait aucune attache sentimentale mais plusieurs femmes à qui il rendait visite lorsqu'il en avait envie. Il faisait un travail qui le passionnait et qui n'avait rien de monotone. MacLane avait bouleversé en deux jours l'équilibre de sa vie alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus retomber amoureux.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, se rappela-t-il en fouillant dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Il ne fallait pas, répondit Sarah en prenant la petite boite carrée qu'il lui tendit.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose. J'ai pensé à toi lorsque je l'ai vu dans la vitrine d'un bijoutier de Georgetown.

MacLane tira sur la ficelle dorée qui tenait la boite fermée et l'ouvrit avec curiosité. Sur un petit coussin bleu foncé reposait un pendentif argenté en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles au milieu duquel brillait un diamant.

- C'est magnifique…, murmura Sarah touchée par l'attention.

Collins fut content de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il sortit le pendentif de la boite qu'elle tenait toujours et le lui passa autour du cou. Il s'approcha un peu plus près afin de pouvoir l'attacher. Sarah sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Billy glissa la main sur sa nuque pour dégager ses cheveux roux qui tombaient librement sur ses épaules et ajusta le trèfle qui trouva sa place au milieu du décolleté de son chemisier blanc. Le regard de l'Ecossais croisa celui de MacLane. Le temps sembla suspendre son vol lorsqu'il se pencha pour goûter ses lèvres.

Une lumière vive tira Sarah de l'engourdissement dans lequel ses souvenirs l'avait plongée. Deux hommes l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et la tirèrent de sa prison pour la trainer dans la pièce où l'attendait leur chef.

* * *

><p>Victoria Hart eut un soupir d'agacement en songeant au temps qu'ils perdaient. Elle était toujours assise au bureau de Sarah, entourée des quatre hommes avec qui sa sœur travaillait depuis un an. Elle lui avait dressé un portrait fidèle de ses collègues et Vicky savait qu'ils ne l'écouteraient pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas répondu à leurs questions. Malick se tenait sur sa gauche, appuyé contre le bureau de Collins qui était debout devant elle, les bras croisés. A ses cotés se tenaient Martinez et Dorset qui prit l'initiative de la conversation.<p>

- Sarah aurait été enlevée ?

- Devant son immeuble ce matin, confirma Victoria, ils ont dû la prendre pour moi.

- Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il vous kidnapper ? Poursuivit Michael d'un ton suspicieux.

- C'est la raison de ma venue à Washington. Je voulais en parler à Sarah hier soir mais je n'ai pas osé aborder le sujet alors que nous ne nous étions pas vues depuis deux mois.

- Si vous commenciez par nous expliquer pourquoi elle ne nous a jamais parlé de vous, proposa Collins qui doutait de son histoire.

Elle pouvait tout aussi bien être un sosie de leur collègue qui l'aurait tuée pour prendre sa place au sein de l'ODS. Cette hypothèse semblait assez fantasque à l'Ecossais vu la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait été démasquée.

- Très bien, consentit Victoria qui sentait qu'ils ne passeraient pas à autre chose tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eu d'explications. Je vais vous faire la version courte. Il était une fois un couple d'américains de la haute société de Chicago qui avait décidé d'avoir un enfant. La femme tomba rapidement enceinte mais, à l'accouchement, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir deux bébés. Pour une raison que j'ignore car j'ai rencontré Sarah après leurs morts, ils décidèrent de garder la première née et de faire adopter l'autre par un couple du Minnesota, jugeant que les deux fillettes auraient peu de chance de se rencontrer un jour.

- Comment des parents peuvent-ils être aussi cruels, commenta Martinez stupéfait.

- Une vingtaine d'années plus tard, les deux enfants étaient devenues des femmes. L'une d'elle était entrée à la CIA et l'autre était devenue une call girl de luxe. La fille du Minnesota avait décidé de faire sa vie à New-York après s'être enfuie de chez ses parents adoptifs. Elles se rencontrèrent, contrairement au souhait de leurs parents biologiques, un soir dans un hôtel de la ville où l'agent venait de finir une mission. Elle retournait à sa chambre tandis que la call girl sortait de celle d'un client. Le choc fut rude. Elles passèrent la nuit à discuter et finirent par se séparer en se promettant de se revoir et de garder le secret de leur gémellité. L'agent fraichement intégrée à la CIA craignait, sans doute à raison, que l'existence d'une sœur call-girl ne mette un terme à sa carrière.

- Ça explique qu'il n'y ait rien dans son dossier, conclut Dorset qui avait parcouru celui de Sarah à son arrivée dans l'équipe.

- Je peux vous montrer mon permis de conduire pour attester de mon identité si vous…

- Elle a une arme ! S'écria Casey lorsqu'elle ouvrit son sac.

Il bondit jusqu'à elle et la plaqua d'une main sur la nuque contre le bureau tandis que, de l'autre, il retirait sa main de son sac.

- C'est celle de ma sœur ! Je l'ai prise en même temps que sa carte d'identification, expliqua Victoria furieuse de la manière dont ils la traitaient.

- Martinez, vérifie si elle dit vrai, ordonna Dorset en faisant signe à Malick de la relâcher une fois que son collègue eut récupéré l'arme.

Rick entra le numéro de série dans la base de données et la fiche de MacLane ainsi que sa photo s'affichèrent sur son écran.

- Elle a dit la vérité, déclara-t-il en la rangeant dans un tiroir de son bureau.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi brute ? S'enquit Victoria en frottant sa nuque endolorie.

- Il peut être encore pire, confia Billy d'un ton légèrement menaçant.

- Je peux prendre mes papiers maintenant ou vous allez encore m'agresser ? S'enquit la jeune femme en regardant Malick qui lui fit un léger signe de tête en guise d'acquiescement.

Elle sortit un long portefeuille en cuir Vuitton qui n'avait rien d'une imitation et en tira son permis qu'elle tendit à Dorset.

- Victoria Hart, 1225 Park Avenue, New-York. Joli quartier, commenta-t-il en songeant que c'était l'un des plus chers de la ville.

- Les affaires marchent bien, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Vous êtes toujours call-girl ? Demanda Malick tandis que Martinez cherchait des informations sur la jeune femme dans leur base de données.

- Je satisfais les hommes d'une façon qui pourrait vous plaire, répondit Victoria d'un ton charmeur, mais d'habitude, c'est moi qui domine la situation.

Collins et Dorset échangèrent un regard. L'ODS avait rencontré MacLane lors d'une mission à Amsterdam où elle se faisait passer pour une dominatrice sadomaso. Michael commençait à comprendre comment elle avait réussi à jouer son rôle à la perfection.

- Vous connaissez peut-être mon nom, reprit Vicky amusée par leur silence, Sarah s'en est servi une fois ou deux pour des missions de la CIA.

- Maitresse Jade, répondit Rick sûr de lui.

- Il a tout du chien qui veut un su-sucre après avoir obéit à un ordre, lança-t-elle un peu plus détendue en voyant qu'ils commençaient à la croire.

Rick se sentit vexé tandis que ses trois collègues souriaient discrètement. Il se concentra sur l'écran de son ordinateur qui n'avait rien trouvé de particulier sur la jeune femme. Elle était propriétaire de son appartement, et de deux autres à Manhattan, avait un compte en banque relativement bien garni et avait eu une infraction au code de la route en dix ans.

- Maintenant que vous avez les réponses à vos questions, pourrait-on en revenir à Sarah et aux moyens que vous avez à votre disposition pour la retrouver ?

* * *

><p>- Je comprends très bien, répondit Maxwell Jackson d'un ton agacé à son correspondant.<p>

Il détestait ce genre de situation et se serait bien passé de ce coup de fil si cela avait été possible. Il jeta un regard distrait par la fenêtre de son bureau que sa femme avait fait décorer, dans le style « chasse à courre », d'après le couteux architecte qu'elle avait engagé. Il détestait cet endroit mais s'était bien gardé de l'avouer à son épouse. Alice et lui étaient mariés depuis presque dix ans. Ils avaient deux enfants et vivaient leur vie séparément, sauf lorsqu'un événement mondain requerrait leur présence à tous les deux.

- Je l'attends, conclut Max avant de raccrocher.

Il posa le combiné sur son bureau et s'adossa à son fauteuil en cuir. Son regard tomba sur une vieille photo jaunie par le temps qu'il tenait à conserver malgré les changements de décoration de la pièce. Son père se tenait debout à droite de sa mère, assise sur une chaise, et lui était debout à sa gauche. C'était encore une période heureuse pour leur famille. Il venait d'être diplômé et était persuadé de réussir de grandes choses dans sa vie. Peu de temps après, sa mère était décédée d'un cancer et son père avait suivi moins d'un mois plus tard victime d'une crise cardiaque. Les Jackson faisaient partie des vieilles familles de Philadelphie et disposait d'une fortune conséquente. Maxwell avait dilapidé la plus grosse partie de son héritage à des tables de poker dans les casinos les plus prestigieux.

Il n'était plus qu'une épave lorsqu'ils étaient venus à lui moins d'un an après le décès de ses parents. Ils lui avaient certifié pouvoir régler ses dettes, lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait maintenir son train de vie et fréquenter les meilleures tables dans le monde entier en échange de quelques services de temps en temps. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Max pour accepter leur proposition. Ils l'avaient aidé à s'installer dans un luxueux hôtel particulier au centre de Philadelphie, l'avait présenté à des personnes influentes et lui avait trouvé un emploi dans une grande banque de la ville. Au départ, Jackson n'avait vu que des avantages à leur arrangement mais plus son influence augmentait, plus ils le contactaient. Alice lui avait été fortement recommandée lorsqu'ils avaient jugé qu'il était temps pour lui de se marier et de fonder une famille. Son père faisait partie de leur confrérie et la jeune femme savait très bien qu'elle ne se mariait pas par amour. Cela lui convenait, tant qu'elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Max était à son goût mais hormis quelques brefs rapports, ils n'étaient pas intimes. Jackson se redressa, fit sonner la clochette qui était posée sur son bureau et attendit en regardant par la fenêtre qui donnait sur un jardin à la française.

- Monsieur, fit un majordome qui était entré après avoir brièvement toqué.

- Notre invitée va recevoir la visite du Spécialiste, déclara Maxwell sans même le regarder.

L'homme eut un frisson qu'il réprima mais ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son patron. Edward avait raison de trembler en entendant ce surnom. Jackson avait déjà assisté à un interrogatoire mené par le Spécialiste et cela n'avait rien eu d'une partie de plaisir.

- En attendant son arrivée, installez notre invitée dans le cellier. Quelques heures dans la cave devraient aider à briser ce qui lui reste de volonté.

- Bien monsieur, dois-je préparer quelque chose pour _lui_ ?

- Il nous fera part de ses désirs lorsqu'il sera là. Je veux un garde en permanence à l'entrée de la cave.

- Cela sera fait, monsieur, répondit le majordome avant de partir lorsque son maitre lui en donna l'ordre.

Maxwell regarda la pendule posée sur sa cheminée. Il était presque onze heures et il avait rendez-vous au club. Il avait perdu la matinée à assister à l'interrogatoire de cette fille par ses hommes de mains. Il se doutait qu'elle opposerait de la résistance, vu son métier de dominatrice, mais il avait espéré mettre la main sur les documents volés avant le déjeuner. Si le sénateur Kelly ne les avait pas trahis et donné la clef USB contenant, entre autres, une liste des membres de leur confrérie à cette fille… C'était la seule à qui il avait pu transmettre ces précieux renseignements, elle avait été la dernière à le voir avant qu'il n'ait un fâcheux accident de voiture qui lui avait couté la vie. On ne trahissait pas leur confrérie sans en payer le prix et la mort était la seule façon de les quitter.

* * *

><p>- J'ai vérifié la plaque d'immatriculation, annonça Martinez, le van a été volé hier soir dans la banlieue de Philadelphie.<p>

Dorset soupira, cela ne leur était d'aucune aide. Après avoir écouté Victoria, Rick avaient mis la main sur les vidéos de surveillance du trafic. Ils avaient obtenu plusieurs images de l'enlèvement de MacLane mais n'avait toujours aucun moyen de la retrouver. Michael lança sur la table les clichés qu'ils avaient imprimés issus de la vidéo. Malick y jeta un coup d'œil à nouveau. Ils l'avaient tous regardée plusieurs fois mais la plaque d'immatriculation ne menait à rien et la photo du conducteur était trop floue pour servir à quelque chose.

- Il y a forcement un moyen de la retrouver, s'écria Collins qui s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme et arpentait une nouvelle fois le bureau.

- Vous n'avez pas un logiciel pour nettoyer l'image ou je ne sais pas… A la télévision, ils ont toujours une solution pour ce genre de chose, déclara Victoria aussi frustrée que lui. Vous faites partie de la CIA tout de même !

- Et nous dépendons du gouvernement, répondit Michael, ce qui signifie que nous avons des budgets réduits.

- Peut-être que…, commença Martinez en se rappelant quelque chose, laissez-moi deux minutes.

Malick et Dorset échangèrent un regard en le voyant quitter la pièce sans rien ajouter. Collins s'arrêta devant le bureau de MacLane où Victoria était toujours assise. Il la dévisagea longuement, mettant mal à l'aise la jeune femme. Elle lui ressemblait tellement, songea l'Ecossais, jusqu'aux paillettes dorés qu'il avait découvert dans ses yeux émeraude la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée.

- J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? Demanda soudain Victoria en le faisant revenir au présent.

- Non… désolé, bredouilla Billy en retournant à son bureau.

Casey et Michael n'étaient pas dupes. Il était inquiet et n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sarah. Tout comme eux, il connaissait les techniques d'interrogatoire utilisées pour faire craquer un être humain. La clef USB que leur avait remis la sœur de MacLane contenait des documents sur une organisation terroriste que le FBI et la CIA surveillaient depuis un moment. A ce jour, aucun des membres clés de ce groupe n'avait pu être identifié mais, grâce au sénateur Kelly qui s'offrait régulièrement les services de maitresse Jade, ils avaient maintenant une liste de ces derniers.

- C'était vraiment important s'il est mort pour cela, déclara Victoria en observant les trois hommes discuter à voix basse devant l'écran de l'ordinateur de Billy.

- Ces informations vont nous permettre d'arrêter beaucoup de personnes corrompues dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir à travers tout le pays, confirma Dorset.

- A quoi cela va-t-il servir si Sarah y laisse la vie ? S'enquit-elle d'un ton désespéré.

Collins allait lui répondre mais Martinez choisit ce moment pour revenir dans le bureau. Il se rassit devant son ordinateur et installa le programme qu'il avait récupéré au service informatique. Il n'était pas censé y avoir accès mais il s'était souvenu que Blanke lui avait confié qu'un des agents travaillaient sur un programme expérimental qui pouvait leur servir. Il avait essayé de jouer de son charme mais l'analyste n'avait pas succombé. Il avait dû promettre d'obtenir des billets pour la dernière comédie musicale qui se jouait à New-York pour l'avoir.

- Tu pourrais nous expliquer ce que tu fais ? S'enquit Dorset en venant se poster derrière lui.

- Je me suis rappelé que, malgré ses bavardages incessants, Blanke parlait de choses utiles de temps en temps.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Malick en approchant à son tour.

- Voilà, j'ai amélioré la résolution de l'image grâce à ce programme expérimental, poursuivit Rick.

- Ça ne nous dit toujours pas qui est ce type, fit Billy déçu qui était venu les rejoindre et regardait l'image plus nette de leur suspect.

- Non mais grâce à certains points caractéristiques du visage, si ce gars est fiché dans une des bases de données nationales, je n'aurais aucun mal à…

Martinez avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'une fiche d'identité s'afficha sur son écran. Les quatre membres de l'ODS se penchèrent d'un même mouvement pour prendre connaissance des informations.

- Tommy Murray, lut Dorset, il vit à Philadelphie.

- Cambriolage, vol à main armée, détention de drogue, poursuivit Collins, quel rapport avec un kidnapping mené par une organisation terroriste ?

- Il veut peut-être entrer dans la bande, suggéra Malick.

- Martinez, tu es certain que c'est le conducteur du van qui a enlevé Sarah ? L'interrogea Michael qui se demandait aussi si l'information était fiable.

Rick savait que sa réponse allait être déterminante. Il voulait retrouver MacLane autant qu'eux et c'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient.

- Oui, je pense que c'est lui, déclara-t-il finalement conscient de signer l'arrêt de mort de Sarah s'il s'était trompé.

- Alors nous allons à Philadelphie, annonça Michael à ses collègues qui récupéraient déjà leurs vestes et manteaux.

- Je viens avec vous, fit Victoria en se levant.

- C'est impossible, répondit Collins après avoir échangé un regard avec Dorset. Vous risquez de mettre la vie de Sarah en danger si quelqu'un vous aperçoit et en informe les kidnappeurs.

- Et que suis-je censée faire, me terrer ici ? S'enquit-elle furieuse. C'est de ma faute si elle se retrouve dans cette situation et…

- Victoria, écoutez-moi, intervint Martinez en la prenant par les bras, Sarah est un agent expérimenté. Elle est à la CIA depuis plus de sept ans et connait toutes les méthodes de survie dans ce genre de situation.

- Il va falloir nous faire confiance, poursuivit Malick d'un ton neutre, nous tenons à votre sœur autant que vous et nous allons tout faire pour la ramener.

Victoria hocha la tête en voyant la détermination qui se lisait dans les regards des membres de l'ODS. Sarah avait foi en eux et aurait donné sa vie pour chacun d'entre eux. Sa sœur n'avait pas compris lorsqu'elle lui avait fait cette confidence mais maintenant qu'elle les connaissait, les choses étaient différentes.

- On ne peut pas la laisser dans notre bureau pendant des heures, nota Martinez.

- Tu veux prévenir Higgins ? Demanda Malick.

- On perd du temps, fit Collins agacé.

- Rick a raison, intervint Dorset. On peut avoir besoin d'un soutien tactique une fois sur place. Prenez le nécessaire, je vous rejoins dans le parking. Victoria, venez avec moi.

La jeune femme attrapa son sac et le suivit tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Higgins, le directeur des opérations clandestines. Son assistant était en train de lire un journal assis derrière son bureau.

- Je dois voir le directeur, c'est une urgence, déclara Michael d'un ton ferme.

- Il est en ligne avec le sénateur Willis, répondit l'assistant en levant à contrecœur le nez de son journal, il ne peut recevoir personne.

Dorset se retint d'attraper l'agaçant larbin du directeur par le col de sa chemise. Il se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

- Si… si c'est vraiment urgent, adressez-vous à la directrice-adjointe, proposa-t-il en indiquant son bureau de la main.

- C'est peut-être aussi bien, répondit Dorset en faisant signe à Victoria de le suivre.

Il s'adressa à l'assistante, beaucoup plus aimable, d'Adèle Ferrer qui les fit entrer après les avoir annoncer.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? S'enquit la jeune femme curieuse de cette visite.

- Je vais faire court. MacLane a été enlevée ce matin et se trouve à Philadelphie. Nous allons la chercher, j'aurais peut-être besoin d'un appui tactique une fois là-bas.

- Mais…, murmura Adèle surprise, Sarah est ici.

- Je vous présente Victoria Hart, sa sœur jumelle, fit Michael avant de lui résumer brièvement la situation.

Adèle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps pour donner son consentement. Elle lui promit de veiller sur Victoria et de tenir Higgins au courant lorsqu'il serait enfin disponible. Les deux femmes le regardèrent partir, priant l'une comme l'autre pour qu'il retrouve Sarah vivante.

* * *

><p>Tommy Murray sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement à deux types en costume-cravate. Ils ressemblaient à des flics et l'homme ne perdit pas de temps à discuter. Il referma vivement le battant de la porte que Malick bloqua du pied. Tommy prit ses jambes à son cou et fonça vers sa chambre pour rejoindre l'escalier de secours. Casey se lança à sa poursuite tandis que Dorset entrait tranquillement dans l'appartement. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre en désordre, comme le reste de l'appartement, et jeta un œil par la fenêtre avant de sortir pour rejoindre ses amis.<p>

- Il vient vers vous, annonça-t-il à Collins et Martinez qui attendaient dans la ruelle ayant prévu la fuite de leur suspect.

- On l'attend, répondit Billy par le système d'oreillette qu'ils portaient tous.

Le trajet jusqu'à Philadelphie leur avait pris un peu moins d'une heure grâce à Ferrer qui avait mis le jet de la CIA à leur disposition. Une voiture les attendait à leur arrivée et ils avaient gagné sans encombre le quartier miteux où vivait leur cible. Tommy dégagea l'échelle de secours d'un coup de pied avant de lancer un regard vers le haut pour voir où était son poursuivant. Il dévala, plus qu'il ne descendit, les barreaux pour se retrouver sur la terre ferme et allait se tourner pour s'enfuir vers la rue lorsque Collins lui assena une droite qui l'envoya s'échouer sur l'asphalte.

- Vous êtes dingue ! S'écria Murray en se redressant vivement prêt à fuir de l'autre coté.

Martinez s'interposa et secoua la tête doucement. Malick vint rejoindre ses deux collègues tandis que Dorset entrait dans la ruelle.

- Les flics ont pas le droit de porter la main sur les suspects ! Hurla Tommy en voyant qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire.

- Manque de chance pour toi, répondit Billy, nous ne sommes pas policiers.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda Michael d'un ton ferme.

- Je… je sais pas de quoi vous parlez, bredouilla Murray qui commençait à avoir peur.

Il tenta de bouger vers la gauche mais Malick avança, l'obligeant à reculer vers le mur. Du coté droit, il trouva Martinez qui le fusillait du regard. Face à lui, Collins et Dorset quelques pas derrière.

- Laisse-nous te rafraichir la mémoire, proposa Casey, grande, rousse, kidnappée ce matin dans le centre de Washington.

- J-j'ai rien à dire !

- Oh si tu vas parler, le menaça Billy qui commençait à perdre patience.

Il attrapa Murray par le col de sa veste et le poussa brutalement contre le mur.

- Où est la fille que tu as aidé à kidnapper ? Demanda Collins en le bousculant à l'épaule.

- J'en sais rien !

- Il dit peut-être la vérité, intervint Martinez en voyant la colère briller dans les yeux de son collègue.

- Oh non, il sait quelque chose, assura l'Ecossais qui s'était approché si près de Murray qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine fétide, je jure que je vais te tuer si tu ne parle pas.

Tommy chercha des yeux une échappatoire. Il ignorait qui étaient ces types mais il était certain qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec l'organisation dans laquelle il essayait d'entrer. Au début, il avait cru que c'était un test pour voir s'il était fiable mais le gars qui avait un accent avait un regard qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Perdant patience, Billy le saisit par le cou et commença à serrer.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il une fois de plus en resserrant sa prise.

- Si tu veux qu'il te réponde, suggéra Malick au bout de quelques minutes en voyant leur suspect pâlir, il faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes de l'étrangler.

Collins réalisa soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'était laissé submerger par sa colère et était en train d'étouffer un homme désarmé. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il recula brutalement en relâchant Murray qui tomba sur le sol, aspirant l'air à grande goulée. Michael posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Ecossais, lui indiquant qu'il savait pourquoi il avait dépassé les bornes. Ils étaient tous à cran depuis qu'ils avaient atterri à Philadelphie et plus le temps passait, moins ils avaient de chance de retrouver Sarah vivante. Casey ne laissa pas beaucoup de répit à Tommy. Il le retourna sur le ventre et rabattit brutalement son bras droit derrière son dos.

- Je ne vais pas répéter la question, dit Malick d'un ton calme, tu vas ressentir une grande douleur dans les prochaines secondes si tu ne donnes pas de réponse satisfaisante.

- J'y étais ! S'écria Murray qui tenait à rester en vie et si possible en un seul morceau.

- Et ?

- J'ai juste fait le chauffeur.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse, répondit Casey avant de raffermir sa prise.

Ils entendirent tous le claquement sec que fit l'os du bras de Murray lorsqu'il se brisa. Ce dernier hurla de douleur mais s'arrêta rapidement car Malick prenait son bras gauche pour lui faire subir le même sort. Il sanglotait mais aucun des membres de l'ODS ne ressentit de pitié pour lui.

- Providence, sur Lakewood Avenue ! S'écria Murray en sentant que Casey resserrait sa prise, une grande maison avec un J sur la grille ! J'vous jure ! Je sais pas ce qu'ils voulaient à la fille mais c'est là-bas que je l'ai emmenée !

- Attachez-le, je ne veux pas qu'il les prévienne de notre arrivée, ordonna Dorset en sortant son téléphone.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et composa le numéro d'Adèle Ferrer qui attendait des nouvelles avec impatience.

- J'ai besoin d'images satellites d'une maison à Providence, annonça-t-il dès qu'elle décrocha.

- Le directeur est avec moi, précisa Adèle en mettant le haut parleur.

- Vous êtes certain qu'elle est là-bas ? S'enquit Higgins en faisant signe à Fay, qui était aussi dans la pièce, de chercher ce qu'il demandait.

- S'ils ne l'ont pas déplacée depuis que le chauffeur l'y a déposée, répondit Dorset en suivant du regard Malick et Martinez qui portaient Murray, inconscient, derrière des poubelles situées dans la ruelle.

- L'agent Carson va vous rappeler pour vous fournir ce dont vous avez besoin, décida finalement le directeur, ramenez-là.

- J'y compte bien, répondit Michael en se dirigeant vers leur voiture.

* * *

><p>Sarah avait cru son heure venue lorsqu'elle avait été une nouvelle fois tirée de sa cellule et qu'elle s'était aperçue qu'ils ne se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où elle avait été interrogée. Elle ne leur avait pas donné les réponses qu'ils espéraient, elle ne leur était plus d'aucune utilité. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Ses mains étaient toujours ligotées derrière son dos, ses pieds attachés et un bâillon l'empêchait de mordre ses agresseurs. Elle était posée sur l'épaule de l'un des hommes de main comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Elle nota qu'ils restaient dans des sous-sols, probablement d'une maison, dont elle ignorait l'emplacement. Le sol de terre fut remplacé par du béton. Les murs étaient peints à la chaux et elle remarqua des rangées de bouteilles. Elle était dans une cave. Un endroit luxueux d'après les décorations accrochées au mur au-dessus d'un bar qui servait aux dégustations. L'homme qui les accompagnait s'arrêta devant une banquette en cuir de qualité. Son comparse posa Sarah au sol et l'aida à en retirer le dessus qui révéla un emplacement vide et sombre. MacLane tenta de se dérober aux deux hommes qui avaient visiblement l'intention de la mettre dans ce qui lui apparaissait comme un cercueil. Elle remua dans tous les sens mais l'un d'eux lui assena une gifle qui la laissa groggy. Ils profitèrent de ce moment de calme pour l'allonger dans l'espace creux et refermer la banquette au-dessus d'elle. Sarah hurla dans son bâillon. L'idée d'être enfermée dans un espace si réduit l'effrayait même si elle n'était pas claustrophobe. Ils allaient vraiment la tuer, songea-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Elle allait finir asphyxiée et ils n'auraient plus qu'à récupérer son corps et à le balancer quelque part. C'était une façon atroce de mourir, longue et cruelle. Elle se laissa submerger par le désespoir. Ils ne la retrouveraient pas vivante. L'ODS était capable de miracle mais pas cette fois-ci.<p>

Elle laissa ses larmes couler, incapable de les réfréner. Ils étaient devenus aussi proches d'elle que sa sœur qui devait être dévastée. Michael, Casey, Rick et… Billy. En quelques mois, elle avait réussi à faire partie intégrante de leur équipe. Ils avaient parcouru le monde ensemble. Changé le gouvernement d'un pays dirigé par un dictateur, qui avait finalement choisi son fils pacifiste plutôt que celui qui était en passe de devenir un nouveau despote pour lui succéder. Arrêté des membres d'un cartel Bolivien grâce à des passeports munis de puces électroniques qui avaient permis de les appréhender dès qu'ils essayaient d'entrer aux Etats-Unis. Aidé une jeune femme à accéder à la présidence de son pays alors que l'actuel président faisait tout pour éliminer sa rivale… Même lorsque les situations avaient paru désespérées, ils avaient trouvé une solution et étaient rentrés ensemble. Ils étaient solidaires, veillaient les uns sur les autres. Ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. Cette certitude lui fit regagner peu à peu son calme. Michael devait remuer ciel et terre pour la localiser, Casey allait exterminer les hommes les plus forts pour arriver jusqu'à elle, Rick allait leur prêter main forte et d'ici peu, elle reverrait le sourire de Billy et ses yeux azurs plein de promesses.

L'adrénaline, qui avait parcouru ses veines lorsqu'elle s'était débattue, commençait à se dissiper peu à peu rappelant à la jeune femme qu'elle était toujours en sous-vêtements. Elle frissonna et bougea involontairement. La morsure des cordes sur ses poignets lui fit pousser un gémissement de douleur. Elle ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle arrive à gérer la souffrance et à ignorer le froid qui l'envahissait. Billy… elle revit le visage de l'Ecossais en pensée. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle cède à son charme aussi facilement. Ils avaient travaillé un an ensemble sans qu'il n'y ait jamais rien de plus qu'une franche amitié entre eux. Elle le respectait, admirait avec quelle insouciance il vivait sa vie et passait d'une conquête à l'autre. Sarah était incapable de vivre ainsi, même si son métier d'espionne lui permettait d'user souvent de ses charmes, sa vie privée était un désastre. Rick lui avait souvent remonté le moral en l'invitant à diner. Michael semblait se faire à son célibat. Fay et lui avaient vendu la maison qu'ils avaient partagée durant leur mariage. Il s'était installé dans un appartement à Washington. Ils étaient tous venus lui donner un coup de main lorsqu'il avait déménagé, aussi bien pour l'aider à porter ses affaires que pour le soutenir moralement. Sarah se rappelait encore la soirée qu'ils avaient passé, assis à même le sol dans le salon de Michael, mangeant des pizzas tout en partageant des anecdotes sur leurs passés. Casey était le plus secret des quatre concernant sa vie privée. MacLane et Martinez s'étaient présentés un matin chez lui à l'improviste. Dorset leur avait demandé de passer chercher Malick tandis qu'il récupérait Collins. Ils devaient partir d'urgence au Paraguay où un informateur avait des problèmes. Rick et Sarah avaient échangé un regard amusé en découvrant leur collègue prendre un café avec deux charmantes jeunes femmes avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle sentit la chaine en argent qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou glisser lentement. Le pendentif en forme de trèfle fit un petit bruit mat en tombant sur le bois derrière sa nuque. Sarah se rappela sa surprise lorsque Billy le lui avait offert dans le hall de son immeuble. Il avait été heureux de voir qu'elle appréciait son cadeau et l'avait attaché à son cou aussitôt. Elle se souvenait encore du parfum qu'il dégageait quand il s'était approché pour accrocher le fermoir, la chaleur qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle avait sentit son souffle sur son oreille… Il avait reculé pour jauger du résultat et elle avait plongé dans ses yeux céruléens sans retenue. Le désir qu'elle avait lu dans son regard l'avait troublée et elle n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à le repousser lorsqu'il avait capturé ses lèvres pour un fervent baiser.

Sarah avait perdu la notion du temps et ignorait combien d'heures étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait été enfermée dans cette cave. Elle avait froid, ses muscles étaient ankylosés, la planche de bois sur laquelle elle était allongée lui semblait aussi peu agréable qu'une planche de fakir indien. Elle se rappelait être allée à un spectacle avec ses parents lorsqu'elle était enfant. Un évènement mondain organisé pour les enfants privilégiés de Chicago. Ses parents avaient été contraints de l'emmener avec eux au lieu de la laisser passer la soirée avec sa gouvernante. Elle se rappelait encore sa robe de soie blanche et d'avoir tenu la main de son père lorsqu'elle avait été effrayée par un clown. Il y avait un fakir ce jour-là et… Un bruit interrompit le cours de ses pensées. C'était des bruits de pas, ils venaient sûrement la chercher. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'ils l'avaient déplacée ? Les pas semblaient aller et venir, sans vraiment savoir où se rendre.

- Sarah ?

Cette voix… elle la connaissait. Ils étaient deux maintenant à l'appeler. Réunissant ses dernières forces, elle hurla dans son bâillon tout en essayant de taper de la tête contre l'une des parois.

* * *

><p>- Tu es certain qu'il a parlé du cellier ? S'enquit Malick qui venait de faire le tour de la cave sans trouver trace de leur collègue.<p>

- Tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi, s'énerva Collins qui sentait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la propriété.

Son intuition lui disait qu'elle était ici. Les quelques gardes que Casey avaient maitrisé à l'extérieur ignoraient la réponse à leurs questions. Ils avaient poursuivi l'exploration de la maison, maitrisant le majordome qui n'avait opposé aucune résistance. Dorset et Martinez avaient exploré l'étage de la villa tandis que Collins et Malick s'étaient chargés du rez-de-chaussée après avoir enfermé le majordome dans un placard de l'entrée. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le hall de marbre, luxueusement meublé comme le reste de la demeure, sans avoir trouvé le moindre signe de la présence de MacLane.

- Je commence à croire que Murray nous a menés en bateau, fit Dorset dépité.

- Je sais qu'elle est là, déclara Collins frustré.

- Billy…, commença Martinez qui comprenait la colère de l'Ecossais et ne savait pas comment lui faire réaliser qu'ils s'étaient peut-être trompés.

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, poursuivit Billy avant qu'il ne puisse parler, je sens qu'elle est dans cette maison.

Dorset échangea un regard avec Malick. Ils avaient autant envie que lui de la retrouver mais les sentiments, de plus en plus perceptibles, de l'Ecossais pour Sarah obscurcissaient sans aucun doute son jugement. Ils avaient fouillé entièrement la villa et il n'y avait aucune trace indiquant que la jeune femme était venue ici. Casey se rappela un détail qu'il avait remarqué lorsqu'ils examinaient la demeure depuis un bosquet après avoir fait le mur. Il s'éclipsa discrètement.

- Ils ont pu la déplacer, nota Martinez s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Collins.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose, annonça Malick en revenant accompagné d'un homme qu'il poussait en lui maintenant les bras dans le dos, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Le garde, que Casey avait trouvé dans la cuisine, leur lança un regard effrayé en voyant leurs visages graves. Il avait juste voulu aller chercher un peu d'eau quand un inconnu l'avait plaqué contre le plan de travail et maitrisé en un clin d'œil.

- Tu sais pourquoi on est là ? L'interrogea Dorset en approchant de lui.

- Je dirais rien ! S'écria l'homme qui avait encore plus peur de ce que lui ferait son patron s'il découvrait qu'il les avait aidé à récupérer la fille.

Collins, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, lui envoya un coup de poing au plexus. Malick accusa le coup et redressa d'une main ferme le garde qui s'était plié en deux sous la douleur.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda Billy prêt à lui briser tous les os du corps pour avoir la réponse à sa question.

La lueur de folie qui avait envahi les yeux azur de l'Ecossais n'avait pas échappé à ses trois amis mais aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre geste pour l'arrêter lorsqu'il frappa à nouveau. Chaque coup qu'il portait n'atténuait pas sa fureur, bien au contraire. Il remarqua à peine que le dos de ses mains était en sang. Le garde était certain qu'il allait le tuer. A bout de force, il murmura quelque chose. Billy l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui releva la tête. L'homme répéta les deux mots. Malick le laissa tomber sur le sol et se dirigea vers la cuisine où devait se trouver l'entrée de la cave.

Dorset et Martinez vinrent rejoindre Collins et Malick qui parlaient près du cellier. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas trouvé Sarah mais la pièce où elle avait été interrogée plus tôt dans la journée. Rick avait trouvé ses vêtements dans un coin de la salle mais la baignoire à moitié pleine qui se trouvait à coté ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Casey en voyant que Martinez tenait quelque chose dans la main.

- La preuve qu'elle est ici, répondit Michael qui avait reconnu le polaire que la jeune femme portait pour s'entrainer.

- Sarah ? S'écria Billy qui ne savait plus où chercher.

- Sarah, si tu es ici, fais nous un signe, supplia Rick qui craignait le pire depuis qu'il avait vu la baignoire dans la pièce voisine.

- Ecoutez, ordonna Michael, qui n'était pas certain d'avoir vraiment entendu un bruit, en leur faisant signe de se taire.

C'était très léger, atténué par quelque chose, mais soient ils entendaient des voix tous les quatre, soit Sarah faisait de leur mieux pour signaler sa présence. Malick fut le premier à trouver la provenance des bruits. Il se fit aider de Martinez pour enlever le haut de la banquette. Le soulagement fit rapidement place à la colère en voyant l'état dans lequel était MacLane. Collins se pencha, lui ôta son bâillon avant de détacher la corde qui liait ses mains. Michael s'occupa de celle qui retenait ses pieds. Billy la souleva dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il s'assit au bord de la boite dans laquelle elle avait été prisonnière. Sarah nicha sa tête dans son cou et laissa libre court à ses larmes.

- C'est fini, murmura Billy en la berçant tendrement, c'est fini.

Collins se sentait à nouveau capable de respirer librement. Il était conscient des regards de ses trois amis sur eux mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ces quelques heures passées à s'inquiéter pour Sarah lui avaient montré à quel point il tenait à elle. C'était de la folie mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus se laisser prendre au jeu de l'amour, de ne plus s'attacher à aucune femme pour ne plus avoir le cœur brisé. Son métier d'espion lui facilitait la tâche jusqu'à l'arrivée de MacLane. Il la sentit trembler contre lui et lui murmura des mots qu'il pensait ne plus arriver à dire sans mentir. Martinez, qui avait aussi remarqué qu'elle frissonnait, enleva son manteau et le posa sur les épaules de Sarah.

- Il faut partir, annonça Michael qui s'en voulait d'interrompre une scène si touchante.

Collins hocha la tête et se releva, tenant toujours Sarah contre lui qui avait enfilé le manteau de Rick. Malick prit la tête du groupe mais ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance. Le maître des lieux avait sûrement jugé qu'une équipe réduite suffirait pour garder la propriété, puisque personne ne savait où était retenu son otage, mais c'était mal connaitre les membres de l'ODS. Casey les amena jusqu'au garage qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Dorset prit un trousseau de clefs parmi celles accrochées au-dessus d'un établi. Les lumières d'un 4x4 noir s'allumèrent lorsqu'il déverrouilla les portes. Michael s'installa derrière le volant, Malick à ses cotés. Collins déposa MacLane sur le siège arrière entre Martinez et lui. L'ODS était à nouveau au complet, songea Michael en quittant la propriété. Il jeta un œil à l'arrière par le rétroviseur intérieur et constata que Sarah avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de Billy. Ce dernier avait noué ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme. L'Ecossais croisa le regard de Dorset. Il savait très bien ce qu'il pensait, ce que chacun d'eux avait réalisé aujourd'hui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre et le sourire que lui envoya Michael lui fit comprendre qu'il les approuvait.

* * *

><p>L'équipe s'était séparée une heure plus tard en atterrissant à Washington. Collins et Martinez avaient accompagné MacLane dans l'ambulance qui les attendait sur le tarmac. La jeune femme avait bien essayé de protester mais les quatre hommes s'étaient montrés intransigeants. Dorset et Malick avaient rejoint Langley et avaient rassuré Victoria sur l'état de sa sœur. Michael lui avait promis de l'emmener à l'hôpital dès qu'il se serait entretenu avec Higgins. Fay avait proposé à la jeune femme de venir en salle de pause pour manger quelque chose. Victoria l'avait suivie, rassurée mais impatiente de pouvoir vérifier par elle-même que Sarah allait bien.<p>

Collins revint dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital avec deux cafés. Il en tendit un à Martinez qui était assis sur une chaise orange qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Les murs de la pièce étaient beiges et la peinture s'écaillait par endroit. Une dizaine de personnes attendaient des nouvelles de leurs proches.

- Merci, fit Rick en prenant le gobelet marron.

- Toujours rien ? Demanda l'Ecossais en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- Non.

Collins s'adossa contre la chaise et but une gorgée de café. Le gout était encore pire qu'il ne l'avait craint. Il détestait les hôpitaux, principalement à cause de sa phobie du sang. Il croisa le regard inquiet d'une femme d'un certain âge. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire qu'il lui rendit sans savoir pourquoi avant de reporter son attention sur Martinez qui semblait sur le point de lui parler.

- Je sais pas comment te dire ça, déclara Rick en cherchant ses mots, toi et les autres m'avez pas mal maltraité quand je suis arrivé dans l'équipe mais… je t'aime bien, Billy.

- Tu es en train de me faire une déclaration d'amour ? Plaisanta l'Ecossais qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Non, pas du tout, poursuivit Martinez en gardant son sérieux et en allant droit au but, j'essaye de te dire que si tu fais du mal à Sarah, je n'hésiterai pas à te casser la figure.

- J'en prends note, répondit Billy amusé par son attitude de grand frère protecteur.

- Bien, je voulais que les choses soient claires, conclut Rick en constatant qu'ils étaient là depuis presque une heure.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Dorset, Malick et Victoria les rejoignirent dans la salle d'attente. Peu de temps après un médecin vint leur donner des nouvelles de MacLane. Elle était déshydratée, avait plusieurs hématomes, souffrait d'hypothermie modérée mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Le docteur les informa qu'une infirmière viendrait les prévenir lorsqu'elle aurait été installée dans une chambre. Les quatre hommes laissèrent Victoria suivre cette dernière lorsqu'elle vint les chercher quinze minutes plus tard.

- Hey, fit celle-ci en pénétrant dans la chambre où reposait sa sœur.

- Vicky, répondit Sarah avec un sourire.

Elle avait l'air épuisé nota Victoria et tellement fragile dans ce lit d'hôpital. Elle posa ses affaires sur la table, près de la porte de la chambre. Sarah lui tendit la main et sa sœur vint s'asseoir près d'elle en la prenant dans la sienne.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Vicky qui n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences en venant la trouver après la mort du sénateur Kelly.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, répondit Sarah qui ne lui en voulait pas.

- C'est moi qui aurais dû…

Victoria était incapable de regarder sa jumelle dans les yeux. Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de garder son calme mais toutes ses heures passées à Langley en priant pour que l'ODS la retrouve avaient été difficiles. Elle était consciente que ce que Sarah avait vécu l'était plus encore mais elle se sentait tellement fautive.

- Vicky, tu n'as vraiment rien à te reprocher, assura MacLane, à part peut-être que tu corses un peu trop les Margarita.

La jeune femme releva la tête et croisa le regard taquin de sa sœur qui faisait référence à la soirée qu'elles avaient passé ensemble avant que tout ne vire au cauchemar.

- Je te laisserai faire la prochaine fois, proposa-t-elle en se levant pour prendre un mouchoir dans son sac.

Elle s'essuya discrètement les yeux, reprit son calme avant de revenir vers sa jumelle avec un sac de voyage qu'elle posa au pied du lit.

- J'ai demandé à tes amis de faire un détour par ton appartement avant de venir ici, expliqua Victoria, je t'ai ramené de quoi de te changer, ton téléphone et un peu de maquillage. Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être envie de te rafraichir un peu avant de voir tes collègues.

- Ils sont là ?

- Cela te surprend tant que cela ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, c'est juste que…, soupira Sarah qui ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Quand tu me parlais d'eux, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ils tenaient à toi, déclara Vicky en se rasseyant, mais ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui…

- Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, répondit MacLane, ce genre de mission de sauvetage fait partie de notre quotidien.

- Il a su tout de suite que je n'étais pas toi, déclara Victoria après un court silence pendant lequel elle avait réalisé combien le métier de sa sœur était dangereux.

- Qui ?

- Celui qui a un accent… Billy je crois. Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Sarah avec sincérité. On s'est embrassé plusieurs fois et on a flirté un peu mais ce n'est pas le genre de personne prêt à s'engager.

- Je ne le connais pas mais je pense que tu te trompes, répondit Victoria qui avait perçu les sentiments qu'il avait pour sa sœur. Je vais te laisser, tu as l'air fatigué.

- Merci d'être venue, fit Sarah en étouffant un bâillement.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère, répliqua sa jumelle avec un sourire, je vais passer la nuit chez toi et je reviendrais demain matin avec du vrai café. Celui des hôpitaux est toujours infect.

- Vicky…, la rappela Sarah avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre, je vais bien.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle savait que sa jumelle essayait de la rassurer mais elle éprouvait toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité. Elle referma doucement la porte et regagna la salle d'attente où les quatre membres de l'ODS attendaient toujours. Victoria eut un léger sourire en constatant qu'ils avaient dévalisé la boutique cadeaux de l'hôpital. Fleurs, ballons, ours en peluche, rien ne manquait. Elle leur donna le numéro de la chambre de Sarah et les prévint qu'elle rentrait en taxi.

- J'ai bien envie d'une tarte au citron, déclara Michael d'un ton innocent une fois la jeune femme partie. Tu voudras bien donner cela à Sarah, rajouta-t-il en tendant les ballons qu'il avait dans la main à Collins.

- Je meurs de faim, je viens avec toi, renchérit Casey en donnant le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait acheté à l'Ecossais.

- Je crois bien que j'ai vu de la tarte aux myrtilles à la cafétéria, fit Rick en déposant la carte, sur laquelle ils avaient tous écris un mot à l'attention de Sarah, dans la poche de la veste de Billy.

Ce dernier les regarda quitter la salle d'attente le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas dupe et savait très bien pourquoi ses trois amis avaient décidé de le laisser voir Sarah seul. Il remonta le couloir et chercha le numéro de sa chambre. Arrivé à la porte, il hésita un instant. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau l'adolescent qui avait voulu inviter la fille des voisins pour une soirée. Il avait été tellement intimidé par le père de celle-ci qu'il n'avait pu qu'ouvrir la bouche une ou deux fois avant de fuir en courant. Il tapa contre la porte avant de l'ouvrir lentement. Sarah s'était assoupie et respirait doucement. Billy posa les cadeaux qu'il avait apportés sur sa table de nuit avant de l'observer un moment. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux du bout des doigts et posa un baiser sur son front. Elle avait passé une journée difficile et ils avaient tout leur temps pour parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle était saine et sauve, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Il sortit de la pièce sans faire de bruit, se promettant de revenir tôt le lendemain matin.

* * *

><p>Billy fut surpris d'entendre tambouriner à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était près d'une heure du matin. Il se leva du lit où il s'était allongé sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Les coups retentirent à nouveau. Quelque soit l'identité de son visiteur nocturne, il semblait pressé. L'Ecossais attrapa la batte de baseball qu'il gardait dans la penderie et ouvrit la porte.<p>

- Sarah, je croyais que…

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Billy laissa tomber la batte au sol et la serra contre lui. Il avait été tellement inquiet lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait été kidnappée à la place de sa jumelle. Il se rappelait encore la colère qu'il avait ressentit en la trouvant dans le coffre d'une banquette dans le cellier de son kidnappeur. Il répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Ils étaient enfin seuls. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Sarah goutait ses lèvres avec passion, les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent sous le t-shirt que Billy portait pour dormir. Il frémit en la sentant caresser son dos. Elle avait pensé à ce moment des dizaines de fois pendant qu'elle avait été captive, imaginant la peau douce de Billy sous ses doigts, ses mains posées sur sa taille, son souffle dans son cou. C'était parce qu'elle avait pensé à lui qu'elle avait tenu bon.

Des larmes de joie avaient coulé lorsqu'il l'avait enfin sorti de sa prison et avait trouvé refuge dans ses bras. Il l'avait bercée contre lui, soulagé de la trouver vivante, ignorant les regards de leurs trois amis qui comprenaient la nature réelle de leurs sentiments. Ils l'avaient conduite à l'hôpital avec Martinez où elle devait rester en observation pour la nuit. Il était passé la voir lorsqu'elle avait été installée dans une chambre mais Sarah s'était alors assoupie, vaincue par les dernières heures, et l'Ecossais n'avait pas voulu la réveiller. Elle avait émergé vers minuit avec un besoin impérieux. Elle avait besoin de le voir, d'être sûre de ce que Billy lui avait murmuré à l'oreille dans cette cave humide. Elle s'était rapidement habillée, avait évité l'infirmière de nuit et avait sauté dans un taxi pour se retrouver finalement dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ils se séparèrent le temps que Sarah fasse passer le t-shirt de Billy au-dessus de sa tête. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec autant d'ardeur, leurs langues se cherchaient, se perdaient pour mieux se retrouver. Billy fit glisser le manteau de la jeune femme de ses épaules. Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il poussa la porte du pied avant de porter Sarah jusqu'au lit. Il la posa avec douceur, la tenant toujours serrée contre lui, sentant que ses jambes la portaient à peine. Il était tout aussi troublé qu'elle par ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait la sensation que tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé depuis des semaines s'étaient accumulés et que ses sentiments se déversaient maintenant tel un barrage se rompant.

Billy frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Sarah sur son bas ventre. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure en sentant ses doigts descendre lentement sur le tissu de son caleçon tandis qu'elle déposait des baisers dans son cou. L'Ecossais arrêta sa main lorsqu'elle commença à le caresser, il ne voulait pas aller plus loin sans avoir exploré son corps. Sarah le regarda surprise. Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme, essayant de retrouver son souffle tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient son chemisier. L'un des boutons lui résista, Billy ne perdit pas de temps et tira d'un coup sec sur les pans du vêtement dévoilant un soutien-gorge en dentelle tout à fait à son goût. Sarah lui sourit, amusée de le voir aussi impatient qu'elle. Ses doigts trouvèrent l'attache dans son dos et bientôt ce dernier tomba au sol sur le chemisier abandonné à leurs pieds. Billy plongea son regard dans celui de Sarah, ses yeux verts brillaient de désir. L'Ecossais captura ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Il la débarrassa des deux derniers remparts de sa nudité. Son jeans et sa culotte tombèrent sur la moquette beige bientôt rejoint par le caleçon de Billy qui allongea sa compagne sur le lit défait. Il dressa la carte de son corps de sa langue. Partant de sa bouche, humide de leurs baisers, effleurant les pointes de ses seins dressées, léchant son ventre plat jusqu'à son intimité où il se perdit un moment. Il déposait un baiser sur chacune des marques qui lui avait été infligées durant sa captivité dans l'espoir vain de les faire disparaitre. Les gémissements de Sarah et ses soupirs étaient autant d'indices dévoilant à l'Ecossais les caresses qu'elle appréciait ou non. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains et l'incita à remonter. Billy captura ses lèvres pour de nouveaux baisers brûlants. Il la fit sienne avec lenteur malgré l'envie irrépressible qu'il avait d'elle. Il cueillit un gémissement de plaisir sur les lèvres de Sarah lorsqu'il commença à imposer un rythme plus rapide à leurs deux corps affamés. Les mains de son amante courraient sur son corps nu. Elle caressa ses fesses fermes avant de remonter le long de son dos qu'elle griffa lorsqu'elle fut submergée par un orgasme. Billy se laissa à son tour emporter par l'extase. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers, essoufflés par la passion qui venait de déferler en eux. Il se laissa glisser sur le coté. Sarah vint se coller contre lui, caressant distraitement son torse du bout des doigts. L'Ecossais prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur les marques qu'avait laissé la corde sur son poignet. Sarah sourit en le voyant faire et lut dans ses yeux bleus la même envie qu'elle ressentait toujours. Ils refirent l'amour avec autant de passion mais moins de précipitation. Les premières lueurs de l'aube se levaient lorsque les deux amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p>A leur retour, les membres de l'ODS avaient eu la satisfaction d'apprendre par Higgins que la plupart des membres de la confrérie, dont ils avaient eu la liste grâce au sénateur Kelly, avait été arrêté. Le FBI s'était chargé du dossier et avait envoyé des agents à Philadelphie mais Maxwell Jackson était introuvable. Dorset sut d'instinct, dès qu'il vit entrer Adèle Ferrer et Fay Carson dans le bureau de l'ODS, que ce qu'allait leur dire les deux femmes ne lui plairait pas. Il croisa le regard de Martinez qui ignorait pourquoi sa petite amie venait les voir. Malick attendit patiemment que la directrice-adjointe s'exprime. Collins s'adossa à son fauteuil. Il était presque dix heures et il attendait l'arrivée de Sarah. Un sourire naquit sur son visage en repensant à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des années. L'Ecossais avait été loin de prôner l'abstinence ces derniers mois mais faire l'amour à une femme que l'on aimait… Il avait oublié à quel point la vie pouvait être belle.<p>

- A quoi doit-on votre visite ? Demanda Dorset en voyant que Ferrer hésitait alors qu'elle était plutôt directe d'habitude.

Elle préféra avancer jusqu'à son bureau et lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée. Michael la prit, l'ouvrit et prit connaissance du contenu.

- Si c'est une plaisanterie, je la trouve de très mauvais goût, déclara-t-il furieux.

Il tendit la lettre à Malick, dont le bureau était face à lui, et croisa le regard de Fay. Ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui confirma que ce n'était pas un canular. Casey posa son regard sur Adèle. Elle détestait cette partie de son travail, encore plus quand elle savait que la nouvelle qu'elle était venue annoncer allait être dure à entendre.

- L'agent MacLane, commença pourtant la directrice-adjointe qui avait maudit Higgins lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'avertir l'ODS, a été réquisitionnée pour une mission d'infiltration.

Collins eut l'impression d'avoir mal compris. Certes, elle n'était plus à ses cotés lorsqu'il s'était réveillé mais elle avait laissé un mot sur son oreiller. Sarah lui avait écrit qu'elle passait chez elle pour voir sa sœur qui devait partir dans la matinée et qu'elle le retrouvait au bureau.

- Elle est partie ce matin, confirma Fay d'une voix triste lorsque Billy qui posa un regard dur sur elle.

- Comment se fait-il que ce ne soit pas Higgins qui nous ait annoncé la nouvelle ? S'enquit Michael acerbe, il ne se gêne pourtant pas pour nous tirer dans le dos d'habitude.

- Il avait un rendez-vous à Washington, expliqua la directrice-adjointe.

- Comment…, bredouilla Martinez sous le choc, pourquoi est-ce que…

- Elle vient à peine de se remettre d'un enlèvement, fit remarquer Casey.

- Cela a un rapport avec une couverture qu'elle a utilisé il y a deux ans sur la côte Ouest. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner plus d'information, regretta Adèle. Elle aurait aimé vous dire au revoir en personne mais elle n'en a pas eu le temps.

Fay posa les yeux sur l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait depuis leur arrivée dans le bureau de l'ODS. Collins n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'Adèle leur avait annoncé le départ de MacLane. Il savait que la CIA disposait de ses agents comme bon lui semblait mais il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Billy sentit le poids du regard de ses collègues sur lui. Il eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bureau de MacLane qui était collé sur le coté du sien et de celui de Martinez. Son stylo préféré était encore posé sur un bloc note abandonné. Elle avait laissé un foulard sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. L'Ecossais se leva, évitant consciencieusement le regard de ses collègues, et attrapa sa veste. Il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque Fay l'interpella. Billy se tourna vers elle, montrant un visage impassible.

- Sarah m'a remis ça pour toi, déglutit Fay en lui tendant une enveloppe blanche où elle avait écrit son prénom au stylo.

Il la prit, la glissa dans la poche de son veston et sortit d'un pas rapide. Il avait besoin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et les trois hommes qui connaissaient la vraie nature des sentiments qu'il portait à Sarah. Il gagna rapidement le parking, monta dans sa voiture et claqua la portière. Il fit mine de mettre le contact mais quelque chose le retint. Il serra les doigts sur le volant et prit un moment pour essayer de calmer la tempête qui faisait rage en lui. La lettre que lui avait remise Fay lui revint en mémoire. Billy sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche et en déchira un côté. Il n'y avait pas de papier à l'intérieur pourtant il sentit quelque chose. Il la retourna au-dessus de sa main ouverte. Un objet tomba dans sa paume. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui rende le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert mais il s'agissait d'une bague. Un soupir lui échappa en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une bague de Claddagh. Un anneau irlandais formé de deux mains qui tenaient un cœur surmonté d'une couronne, représentant l'amitié, l'amour et la loyauté. Un sourire amer s'afficha sur son visage. En lui laissant cet objet, elle lui avouait son amour mais à quoi bon si elle n'était plus là pour le lui dire ? Billy glissa l'anneau dans sa poche avant de démarrer.

Il roula un moment sans but avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était dans la rue où habitait Sarah. Il savait que c'était vain mais il se gara devant son immeuble. Il hésitait à sortir pour aller vérifier ce qu'il savait déjà. La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit et son cœur manqua un battement. Sarah… elle était là et se dirigeait vers lui. Il savait qu'il se trompait mais baissa néanmoins la vitre lorsqu'elle s'approcha de sa voiture.

- Je suis désolée, fit Victoria sincère. Elle aurait voulu… elle vous aime vraiment, ajouta-t-elle sans savoir si ses mots pouvaient le réconforter.

Billy hocha la tête pour la saluer avant de démarrer. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru… La ressemblance entre les deux sœurs était tellement flagrante. Il rentra à son hôtel après avoir acheté une bouteille de Scotch. Dès qu'il passa la porte de sa chambre, il sentit son odeur. Il buta dans la batte de base-ball qu'il avait laissé tomber quand elle s'était jetée dans ses bras à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rester ici pourtant il s'obligea à avancer. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil sous la fenêtre et ouvrit sa bouteille dont il but une large rasade. Son regard tomba sur le lit et des images de leurs étreintes lui revinrent en mémoire. Une nouvelle rasade d'alcool lui brula la gorge. Il prit le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit dans l'intention de demander à changer de chambre. Il composa le numéro de la réception mais raccrocha lorsque la réceptionniste répondit. Il ne voulait pas changer de chambre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était boire assez pour oublier. Et si une bouteille n'était pas suffisante, il ferait monter toutes celles qu'il y avait dans ce fichu hôtel jusqu'à ce que Sarah ne soit plus qu'un souvenir.

**A suivre dans l'épisode 4 : **

**Mission Barcelone**


End file.
